


Океан

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Children, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Kudos: 3





	Океан

Гакуто выбежал во двор, огляделся и пустился что было ног на улицу. Долгожданная свобода опьяняла и будоражила кровь мальчишки. Он громко крикнул, потом еще раз и побежал вниз, к берегу. Эх, влетит ему вечером от сестры за этот побег! Но пока весь мир принадлежал ему.  
У него, как у всякого ребенка, было свое место, где он играл и куда никому не было ходу. И сейчас он направился туда, не упуская случая сорвать красную спелую ягоду, шугануть зазевавшуюся птицу и петь во весь голос обо всем, что видит. В нескольких метрах от своего тайного лаза он замер, насторожено прислушался и пригнулся как можно ниже. Его тайное логово оказалось занято, кто-то посягнул его территорию! Все так же пригибаясь, он подобрал с земли палку покрупнее и покрепче и начал подбираться к врагу.  
Врагом оказался мальчишка странного вида.  
— Ты кто такой? — грозно спросил Гакуто, ткнув нарушителя границ палкой в спину.  
Парень обернулся и посмотрел на него. Был он такой долговязый и тощий, с такими длинными руками и ногами и такой белой, как мамина любимая скатерть, кожей, что Гакуто расхохотался.  
— Чертов гайдзин! — грозно сдвинув брови, сказал он. — Как ты посмел посягнуть на мою землю?! Ну, отвечай! — Гакуто сделал страшное лицо, но тут же снисходительно улыбнулся и великодушно сказал: — Ах, ты же не понимаешь, что я говорю, бедняга! Так и быть: я не буду тебя бить, но убирайся отсюда и не попадайся мне больше на глаза!  
К его удивлению гайдзин ответил ему на вполне сносном японском:  
— Смотри как бы я тебе зубы не пересчитал!  
Гакуто вытаращил глаза. Иностранцы не были такой уж редкостью на Окинаве, но ему еще не приходилось слышать, чтобы они говорили по-японски. А чтобы они были сильны в перепалке! Не удержавшись, он присвистнул, показывая тем самым свое уважение, но сдавать позиций не собирался.  
— Это, — сказал он, делая широкий жест, — мое тайное убежище. И если ты, американский шпион, не уберешься отсюда прямо сейчас, я тебе устрою такую взбучку…  
— Взбучку? А ну!  
Гайдзин оказался очень ловким и сильным. Гакуто еле успевал уворачиваться. Но все-таки он был крупнее и тяжелее соперника, к тому же — что там могут уметь в драке эти гайдзины! Куда им до каратэ и дзю-до! Рано или поздно Гакуто повалил соперника на землю.  
— Сдавайся! — грозно прошипел он.  
— Ни за что!  
После еще получаса катания по земле, тумаков и ругательств на двух языках и одном диалекте, оба соперника согласились на ничью и сели на бревно отдышаться.  
— Ладно, — великодушно сказал Гакуто, — можешь приходить сюда время от времени. Ты крут!  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Гакуто. А тебя?  
— Джон.  
— Ну, и зачем ты сюда-то пришел? Я гостей не ждал!  
— Я случайно! — сказал Джон и добавил тише: — Прячусь от сестры…  
— Я тоже… — отозвался Гакуто. — Пошли купаться?  
У Гакуто даже пляж был свой. Туда мальчишки и направились. Гакуто сразу разбежался, скинув на ходу штаны и рубашку, и сиганул в воду, издав что-то вроде только что изобретенного победного клича. Джон нырнул следом.  
— Кто быстрее до горизонта! — провозгласил Гакуто и поплыл вперед, отчаянно работая руками и ногами.  
Джон последовал за ним и почти сразу обогнал его.  
— Не честно! — крикнул Гакуто, отплевываясь от воды. — У тебя руки длиннее!  
— Догоняй, слабак!  
Гакуто сделал несколько мощных гребков и, действительно, нагнал Джона.  
— Знай наших!  
Еще немного, и Джон остался позади. Гакуто чувствовал, что устает, но проигрывать американцу не хотелось. Он услышал, как Джон что-то крикнул ему, но не придал никакого значения. Он был впереди! И весь океан сейчас принадлежал ему.  
Джон плыл за Гакуто, стараясь нагнать его. Но, казалось, тот плавает, как дельфин. Он крикнул Гакуто, что надо бы возвращаться, но тот не отреагировал. Что происходит что-то странное, он понял не сразу. Голова Гакуто вдруг пропала под водой, потом появилась снова. Он как-то нелепо взмахнул руками и снова скрылся под водой.  
— Гакуто! — крикнул Джон, чувствуя как холодеет затылок. — Гакуто!  
Он набрал побольше воздуху в легкие и нырнул. От соленой воды защипало глаза, и действовать пришлось в слепую. За то мгновение, что он мог видеть, он успел заметить только мальчишечий силуэт и наугад двинулся в его сторону. Снова вынырнул на поверхность и снова погрузился под воду. На этот раз — чуть глубже. Почти сразу каким-то чудом ухватил Гакуто за волосы и потянул за собой на поверхность. Теперь нужно было как-то добраться до берега…  
Только ощутив песок под ногами, Джон понял, что перепугался до чертиков, когда его новому приятелю вздумалось утонуть. Но теперь, слава богу, все было в порядке. Гакуто сидел на берегу, обхватив руками колени, глядел перед собой, почти не моргая, и мелко дрожал. Джон растянулся на песке, искоса поглядывая на него.  
Гакуто вдруг повернулся к нему и сказал:  
— Мне домой пора. А тебе?  
— Да, надо бы. Пойдем?  
Гакуто кивнул.

***  
— Гаку! Гаку!  
Нет ответа.  
— Гакуто! Где ты, чертов мальчишка?  
— Я тут, сестра, — неохотно отозвался Гакуто, подходя к ней.

— Где ты был? — Она от души наградила его подзатыльником. — Мокрый весь! Марш в дом! Все расскажу родителям!

— Не расскажешь, — буркнул Гакуто, — тебе за это еще больше влетит.

Сестра только вздохнула. Горе, а не брат!


End file.
